In a high-availability configuration, a computer cluster may include multiple nodes configured to provide high availability of at least one application. Such a configuration may be implemented in an effort to ensure that at least one node within the computer cluster is capable of executing the application at any given time. For example, cluster software installed on the computer cluster may select a particular node to execute the application and then determine at a later point in time that the node is no longer healthy enough to continue executing the application. In this example, upon determining that the node is no longer healthy enough to continue executing the application, the cluster software may direct the application to fail over from the unhealthy node to a different node (often referred to as the failover node) within the computer cluster.
In order to function properly, the application may need to access data stored in one or more resources (such as one or more disk storage devices) shared by the nodes within the computer cluster. However, the cluster software may limit access to such resources in an effort to avoid a “split-brain” scenario and/or data corruption. For example, the cluster software may prevent the failover node from importing a configuration of the resources needed to execute the application until the application has failed over from the unhealthy node to the failover node. Unfortunately, this process of importing the configuration to the failover node may take several minutes, potentially leading to application downtime and/or customer dissatisfaction.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for efficiently and effectively facilitating access to shared resources within computer clusters to eliminate (or at least further reduce) application downtime.